Seasonal Feelings
by NaoBreek
Summary: [Serie de Drabbles]. Por qué simplemente todas las estaciones traían consigo algún sentimiento felicidad, aburrimiento, tristeza y hasta dolor •Fic participante en la actividad 'Mini-reto estacional' del foro ¡Siéntate!•
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Summary:** Por qué simplemente todas las estaciones traían consigo algún sentimiento felicidad, aburrimiento, tristeza y hasta dolor •Fic participante en la actividad 'Mini-reto estacional' del foro ¡Siéntate!•

 **Variables:** Primavera **&** Dolor.

 **Palabras:** 543

* * *

| **Seasonal** **Feelings**

* * *

Con el brillante sol escondiéndose entre los edificios de la ciudad, ella termino de subir los últimos escalones de su templo, camino a pasos lentos hacia la casa, preparando mentalmente una sonrisa para cuando entrara.

Cuando paso frente al Goshimboku detuvo sus pasos y, como cada día, se acercó a él, acariciando lentamente el tronco de este, especialmente la cicatriz en la cual se hayo alguna vez la flecha de su encarnación, que mantuvo sellado a cierto hanyō.

—InuYasha…

Sonrió con dolor al recordarlo.

¿Acaso jamás podría sacarlo de su mente?

Comenzaba a pensar que no, que tal vez se quedaría para siempre ahí, en su cabeza y corazón.

Lo extrañaba mucho, tanto que hasta dolía.

¿Él pensaría en ella?

Quizás sí, quizás no. Todo podía pasar en eso dos años y medio.

Suspiro y se alejó de árbol.

Acomodo mejor la mochila en su hombro y continúo el camino a la casa. Cruzando el templo y la pagoda, en la cual se encontraba el pozo.

No pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo. ¿Cuantas veces había intentado cruzarlo desde que Naraku fue derrotado? La verdad ya había perdido la cuenta, pero _fueron muchas_ y todas en vano.

A veces podía imaginar a InuYasha saliendo sigilosamente de la capilla, listo para llevarla al Sengoku… a rastras si fuera necesario.

 _«Khe, tenemos que buscar los fragmentos y derrotar a Naraku, no podemos perder en tiempo con tus estúpidos exámenes»_

¿Por qué ya no la buscaba? ¿Sería por qué él tampoco podía cruzarlo o… es que ya _no quería_ verla?

Lo más probable fuera que tampoco para él funcionara.

¿Entonces el pozo había dejado de servir…?

¿Para siempre?

Tal vez.

Aunque en el fondo rogaba que no, ya que la sola posibilidad le dolía…

… Mucho.

Un viento soplo, haciendo mover sus cabellos.

Miro todo a su alrededor y suspiro, jamás pensó que la llegada de la primavera le entristeciera tanto.

Por donde mirara había parejas disfrutando la _estación del amor_ _y la_ _alegría_.

¡Pamplinas! Para Kagome era la estación del dolor.

Si, una estación dolorosa.

¿Cómo podía estar alegre si la persona que amaba se encontraba más de quinientos años en el pasado?

Era simplemente imposible.

Y como si el destino estuviera en su contra le ponía a parejas lo más felices y enamoradas frente a sus ojos.

Se secó las lágrimas que había estado derramando, sin darse cuenta, y continúo caminando.

A unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de su casa se detuvo. Y miro el cielo.

Si, era primavera. Una estación para pasarla con amigos, en familia y en especial con la persona amada. La estación perfecta para sonreírle a la vida. Pero ella no podía sonreír. Era primavera, pero ella solo quería encerrarse en su habitación y llorar.

Llorar hasta cansarse.

Para ver si con eso su dolor se iba.

* * *

痛い春

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola!

Heme aquí con este pequeño drabble, creado especialmente para el foro **_Siéntate_** :3

¡Espero haya sido de su agrado!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo drabble!

(Bueno, si es que me apunto en otro)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Summary:** Por qué simplemente todas las estaciones traían consigo algún sentimiento felicidad, aburrimiento, tristeza y hasta dolor •Fic participante en la actividad 'Mini-reto estacional' del foro ¡Siéntate!•

 **Variables:** Primavera **&** Capricho.

 **Palabras:** 439

* * *

| **Seasonal** **Feelings** **#2**

* * *

No sabía si era debido al calor de la primavera, o por el embarazo, pero tenía ganas de saborear algo dulce y frio. Y _sabía exactamente_ qué era lo que _deseaba_.

Observó en silencio a InuYasha, quien dormía plácidamente, se levantó sigilosamente y se acercó a él. Se mordió el labio, le daba algo de lastima despertarlo después de que lo tuvo una gran parte de la noche pidiéndole que le trajera alguna fruta o comida que a ella se le daba antojo por comer.

—InuYasha... —lo movió un poco— InuYasha, despierta, ¡InuYasha!

—Mmm… Kagome —se quejó— ¿Qué sucede mujer?

Sonrió— Veras… tengo un pequeño antojo.

— ¿Otra más? —suspiro cansadamente, ¿Por qué tenía que volverse a levantase de nuevo? estuvo **toda** la bendita noche complaciendo los _caprichos_ de su esposa, ¡Caray solo quería dormir unos _minutos_!

—Sí…—frunció el ceño— ¿O acaso ya te cansaste de mí?

—Y ¿Qué es lo que deseas? —preguntó rápidamente, levantándose. Lo último que quería era tener a una Kagome llorona… o furiosa. Y es que cualquier palabra bastaba para que su mujer estallara en un mar de sentimientos.

' _Keh, estúpidas hormonas'_

— ¡Quiero un helado de chocolate! —chillo emocionada, mientras se relamía los labios.

— ¿Qué?, sabes que aquí no hay eso, Kagome— frunció el ceño y se dejó caer nuevamente en el futón— Mejor comente una manzana.

—Pero yo quiero **helado de chocolate** — rechino los dientes.

Esta vez el hanyō la ignoro, no es que el fuera malo, pero era **imposible** conseguir helado en esa época. Así que por esta vez su esposa debería conformarse con una manzana o durazno que había en la _cocina_.

— _InuYasha_ — dijo de forma amenazadora.

—Keh, duérmete— mascullo y le dio la espalda.

Oh, grave error. Jamás hagas enojar a una mujer embarazada.

— ¡Siéntate! ¡Idiota! ¡Siéntate! ¡Estúpido! ¡Yo quiero helado! ¡Siéntate! ¡Tonto! ¡Siéntate! ¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡S-i-é-n-t-a-t-e!— respiro agitada y con las mejillas rojas del enojo, se levantó para dirigirse a la _cocina_ para así saciar su hambre con una estúpida manzana. Claro, ya que ella quería helado, algo que el _idiota_ de su marido no podía entender.

Y ahí, enterrado en el suelo, el hanyō mascullo algo de «estúpido helado» ¿Por qué Kagome tenía que mandarlo al suelo cada vez que él no podía cumplir sus _caprichos_?

' _Tsk, mujer ingrata'_

* * *

気まぐれ春

* * *

 **N/A:** Jijiji volví con otro pequeño drabble.

¡Espero que este también haya sido de su agrado!

¡Nos vemos! ＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾)ノ


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Summary:** Por qué simplemente todas las estaciones traían consigo algún sentimiento felicidad, aburrimiento, tristeza y hasta dolor •Fic participante en la actividad 'Mini-reto estacional' del foro ¡Siéntate!•

 **Variables:** primavera ** &** miedo.

 **Advertencia:** Seguramente OoC, ¡no me maten! D:

 **Palabras:** 500

* * *

| **Seasonal** **Feelings** **#3**

* * *

Era una noche primaveral, el viento soplaba acompañado de la lluvia que solían formarse en esas temporadas. Se movió incomoda. Dormir en ese momento era algo simplemente imposible. El chapoteo del agua y el feroz viento que azotaban contra su ventana, se lo impedían.

Y, como si toda la naturaleza estuviera en su contra, a la tormenta se le agrego unos ruidosos relámpagos.

Chillo y se hundió entre sus cobijas, intentando convertirse en una pequeña bolita, asustada ante el estruendo de los rayos.

—Oe, Kagome, ¿Qué te pasa?— el hanyō quien había permanecido todo el tiempo apoyado contra la pared, abrazando su espada, formo una media sonrisa—Acaso le tienes miedo a los truenos.

Más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación. La pelinegra asomo tímidamente la cabeza de entre las sabanas, encontrarse con la mirada divertida de InuYasha.

Las mejillas se le sonrojaron, debido a la vergüenza y el coraje.— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Entonces?— esta vez arqueo una ceja, intrigado.

—Yo… yo… lo que pasa es que yo… pues…— titubeó, intentando formar una buena excusa, para el hanyō que no era precisamente alguien paciente.

—Keh, ¿vas a soltarlo de una buena vez o qué?— bufó desesperado.

—Lo que pasa es qu-—y sus palabras fueron detenidas por otro ruidoso relámpago.

Chillo y se apresuró a esconderse nuevamente entre las cobijas.

—Lo suponía, le tienes miedo a los relámpagos— se burló.

— ¡Siéntate!— y el peli-plata beso el suelo—Bien, lo admito, me dan miedo los relámpagos. Ahora cállate.

Y avergonzada se hundió más entre las mantas. Mierda, estúpida tormenta, estúpido miedo a los truenos, estúpido InuYasha por burlarse de ella, estúpido todo.

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la espalda, cortándole la respiración. Las mejillas se le colorearon, sabia quien pertenecía los brazos.

—InuYasha…

—Eres una miedosa— soltó tratando de evadir cualquier pregunta, se acomodó mejor y apoyo la cabeza en la suave almohada de plumas, con la cara roja.

Kagome frunció el ceño—Mira, tonto, yo no…

—Cállate y duérmete—ordenó.

Intento contraatacarle, pero un nuevo relampagueó la impulso a acercarse más al cuerpo masculino, quien la apretó más contra sí, la acción le saco una suave sonrisa. Esta vez, cerró los ojos, intentando dormirse. Concentrando sus sentidos en el aroma a bosque que la rodeaba.

—Buenas noches, InuYasha.

—Keh!

* * *

怖い春

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Volví! xD

¡Ejem...! Bien, me eh dado cuenta de un gran despiste que sufrí, escuchen: Estoy participando en un reto del foro "¡Siéntate!", en el cual le invito a unirse, claro, si gustan x3 (Si quieren llegar al foro y nos saben cómo hacerlo, pueden entrar en mi perfil y encontraran el link que está ahí)

¡Saludos! ( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ )


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Summary:** Por qué simplemente todas las estaciones traían consigo algún sentimiento felicidad, aburrimiento, tristeza y hasta dolor •Fic participante en la actividad 'Mini-reto estacional' del foro ¡Siéntate!•

 **Variables:** Invierno **&** rencor.

 **Palabras:** 505

 **Advertencia:** Mmm… ¿OoC?

* * *

| **Seasonal** **Feelings** **#4**

* * *

Un borrón rojo atravesó el bosque, a pasos apresurados. Aumento la velocidad y aparto de un manotazo cada rama que se interponía en su camino. Le dolían las piernas de tanto correr, y sus pies ya podía sentirlos congelados, debido a la nieve, le costaba por culpa de la herida en su costado. Llevaba corriendo unos largos minutos, huyendo de aquel yōkai.

Giró apenas la cabeza con la esperanza de ver si lo había despistado, más el borrón blanco que lo perseguía le daba a entender que no. Gruño y apresuro el paso. A lo lejos logro ver una buena cantidad de estiércol. Y, esperanzado, se ocultó tras de él.

El olor fétido logro ocultar el de él mismo. Pudo ver como la estola de su atacante pasaba de largo, dando a entender que lo había despistado, aunque no por mucho. Sabía que el demonio no tardaría en dar la vuelta, así que, logrando levantarse, emprendió una nueva corrida hacia la aldea.

Jamás había sentido tanto rencor por aquel que supuestamente era su hermano.

A travesó la aldea a pasos rápidos, por suerte debido al invierno casi ningún aldeano se encontraba fuera de sus viviendas, ya que de lo contrario seguro lo esperaría una manada de insultos.

Sonrió al divisar su casa. En la puerta de esta, una mujer de cabellos largos y negros miraba a su alrededor, esperando a alguien.

— ¡Mamá!—gritó.

— ¡InuYasha!

La mujer comenzó a correr hacia él y, una vez juntos, lo estrecho fuertemente, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la calidez de los abrazos de su madre. Ella estaba preocupada, lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos.

— Estaba muy asustada, InuYasha, ¿Dónde has estado?— musitó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo siento, mamá— le dio un beso en la mejilla y le abrazo más fuerte.

La mano de su madre rozo con la herida y él lanzó un pequeño quejido.

— ¿Hijo?

Se separó de él y contemplo espantada la profunda herida en su costado.

— ¿Q-Quien te echo eso?— balbuceo en un sollozo.

—Nadie— mintió, jamás le había gustado ver a su madre llorar y menos si era por su causa...

...O por la de cualquier otro.

—Cariño…—Vio como los ojos dorados de su hijo eran, por un segundo, opacados por una mancha de rencor.

—Tranquila, mamá, no pasa nada— sonrió intentando reconfortarla.

— Lo siento, InuYasha, lo siento tanto.

Los ojos le picaron y supo que estaba a punto de llorar. Llorar de enojo, tristeza y bronca.

— ¿Por qué todos me odian, mamá?

— Oh, InuYasha, cielo..

Izayoi solo lo abrazo y ambos lloraron.

* * *

冬の恨み

* * *

(⌣̩̩́_⌣̩̩̀) (⌣̩̩́_⌣̩̩̀) (⌣̩̩́_⌣̩̩̀)

 **N/A:** Ok, no sé si me ha salido bien, espero este pasable.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Recuerden, si les atrae el reto pueden pasarse por el foro ¡siéntate! Y participar :D_

Saludos ✿◕‿◕


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Summary:** Por qué simplemente todas las estaciones traían consigo algún sentimiento felicidad, aburrimiento, tristeza y hasta dolor •Fic participante en la actividad 'Mini-reto estacional' del foro ¡Siéntate!•

 **Variables:** Primavera ** &** hambre.

 **Advertencia:** ¿OoC?

 **Palabras:** 448

* * *

| **Seasonal** **Feelings** **#5**

* * *

— ¿Cariño, q-quieres más?— su hijo asintió eufórico y ella sonrió.

— ¡Sí, más por favor!— Kagome suspiró y le sirvió otra ración a su pequeño hijo.

Le causo gracia la forma en que comía desesperado. El niño, ya con sus cinco años, era la viva imagen de su padre. Ojos dorados, cabellos plateados, coronados arriba con dos adorables y pequeñas orejas de perro, acompañado de ese carácter glotón y a veces gruñón.

Sip, de tal palo tal astilla.

— ¡Más!— grito levantando el cuenco hacia su madre.

— ¿M-Más?

— ¡Sí!

Frunció el ceño— Kyō, cariño, ¿no crees que ya has comido suficiente?

Y tenía razón, ese sería el sexto plato de comida.

—No— negó y volvió a extender el cuenco.

—No es bueno comer tanta comida pesada con este calor de primavera.— su hijo hizo un puchero.

—Pero tengo hambre.

—A mí se me hace que mientes, jovencito—. Se cruzó de brazos y arqueo una ceja.

Kyō suspiro, ¿Por qué era tan difícil mentirle a su madre?

—Bien lo admito; estoy que exploto.

Lanzo una suave carcajada al ver como se tocaba el estómago y suspiraba.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres comer más, nee?— se sentó junto a él y le acaricio la cabeza.

—Por qué el tío Miroku dice que los chicos que se alimentan mucho crecen fuertes.

— ¿Miroku te dijo eso?

—No exactamente a mí, sino a Ryu.— y no mentía, él había estado presente cuando su tío pervertido le daba concejos a su hijo.

—Mmm, ¿Y por eso comes tanto?— le sonrió y negó con gracia.

—¡Si, porque quiero ser fuerte y ayudar a papá a exterminar monstruos!— se levantó eufórico.

—Ya, pero no necesitas comer tanto, ya que te agarrara dolor de estómago y no podrás luchar y además casi no le has dejado comida al gruñón de tu padre— bromeó pinchándole la panza con el dedo.

—¡Mamá, me haces cosquillas!— se quejó y sonrió.

—Ya lo siento, cariño— se levantó y comenzó a recoger los trastes.

—Mamá…

— ¿Si…?

—Papá es muy fuerte, ¿verdad?— interrogó acomodándose para quedar sentado en una pose india, típica de cierto hanyō.

Embozo una sonrisa ante la imagen—Oh, claro cariño, ¿pero no se lo digas, si?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque se le subirá el ego.

* * *

春の飢餓

* * *

 **N/A:** Ok, los drabbles van de mal en peor (⌣́_⌣̀)

Tal vez el próximo este mejor.

(Si es que me anoto… nuevamente~)

¡Saludos!( ◠‿◠)


End file.
